The Warm Eyes Of A Garchomp
by Sparda 16
Summary: when a Garchomp saves a humans life, they become friends and as time passes, they become more than friends. GarchompXHuman Lemon warning.
1. (Meeting and Mating)

This is my DISCLAIMER AND LEGAL STUFF, I do not own pokemon, I own this story and all of it's characters, most of all. DON'T read this if your UNDERAGE. Lemon warning.

Let me know what you think of it, Sparda will spare your lives :)

The Warms Eyes of a Garchomp (The Meeting And Mating)

Lonely, and wanting a pokemon so badly. My parents were strict to let me have one.

Hi, my name is Parker Digajet. Not joking that's my last name, I got some weird parents. Anyway I'm going to tell you about how I met my first pokemon.

I would get bored as nothing to do but play endless hours of playstation, I usually take a walk at night through the forest and to the beach, I would take my time and sit on the beach and look across the water as it shined in the moonlight.

I made a wish one night, to Arceus. Saying I wish I had a pokemon of my own to care for. Not realising I would fall asleep, I laid back and looked up to the stars, when I woke up I looked at my watch, it was 4:00 AM.

I got up, dusted my pants and headed back home.

As I was walking back through the forest, I was ambushed by beedrills. I was a bit of a wimp back then, hiding myself from the world because there would always be some prick there to bully me, I never really stood up to people.

I ran from the beedrills as fast as I could, always looking back to see where they were. I tripped and fell on my face.

They were closing distance and I shuffled back in fear, praying to Arceus to save me. Next thing I know, a shadow flashes past and slices the wings off the beedrills, that dark figure soon became visible.

It was a garchomp, and If I wasn't scared enough.

It looked at me and started to step forward, I was scared and I shuffled back. "please don't kill me" I screamed, it reached its talons out. I paused and looked at the garchomp realising that it was offering me help, I accepted its help and it pulled me up

"T- thank you" I said nervously as the garchomp looked around before heading off, I was so intrigued by the garchomp. "h- hey wait where are you going" I said taking a few steps towards it, "garrrr" it growled shrugging it's shoulders, continuing to walk off.

this place was boring and I wanted something exciting to happen, so I followed it.

I followed it for some time, as it walked through tall grass and thick trees. It didn't seem to mind me following it, "where are you going" I asked

it came to a stop at a cave entrance, "guess this is where you've been hiding out", It growled in a quiet tone and walked in.

I doubted the garchomp saved me so it could eat me, so I followed it in its cave.

After a matter of minutes we reached the end of the cave to what seemed like a camp site, but it wasn't. It was a little home the garchomp made for itself, being the territorial creatures they were I was surprised it let me in.

it started to put wood on the ground carefully stacking them to build a fire, I soon helped it and together we made a nice fire place, it used flamethrower to light the wood.

We sat down on opposite sides of the fire, staring at each other. "I didn't know a garchomp could use flamethrower" I said staring at the flames of the fire, I examined the garchomp further and realised it was a female, staring into it's golden eyes as the fires light caught them.

She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, "you've got pretty eyes" I said staring at her. She blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

She soon curled around the fire cuddling up to it and falling asleep, I found it to be cute. I watched her for some time examining some more of her features.

Her big sharp talons, her shark like fins, her smooth skin, her red upper body and yellow abdomen, she was slightly smaller than an average garchomp and her back fin also being shorter, and I could see her slit as she laid there in front of me.

I soon curled up to her next to the fire, "thank you Arceus" I whispered before I felt my eyes closing and soon falling asleep.

Several hours later I woke up, rubbing my eyes and realising the garchomps gone, I panicked a little and ran outside.

I looked around to find her sitting on the waters edge, looking at her own reflection. My heart broke, I felt her pain, feeling loss and sorrow, I walked over to her and sat next to her. Looking at my reflection as she did.

She completely ignored me and continued to look at her reflection, we sat there for minutes until she finally slid over next to me and wrapped her talon around me, leaning on me. I paused at this sudden reaction, and slowly put my arms around her.

Tears rolled down her face and onto my shirt, after a moment of hugging I helped her to her feet, she looked down at me and hugged me again. "i'm here for you, like you were there for me" I re-insured her almost tearing up myself as I pat her on back softly. "Garrr" she said with a tear running down her face.

It was for sure that she lost someone important to her, perhaps a previous trainer, or family member.

"how about we go for a ride" I said thinking of ways to cheer her up, garchomp kneeled and let me on her back, she soon sprinted off and her speed was amazing, she went faster and faster. I couldn't see a thing, squinting trying to make something out of the blur.

We saw a human figure ahead and garchomp stopped no more than a few metres away.

"who are you" I yelled not with anger but with interest, he smirked and shook his head. "go vardant, use night slash" he ordered as he sent out his scizor, "uhh w- wait" I stumbled not prepared, as I've never battled before.

Garchomp was as quick as lightning, dodging the attack and striking the scizor in the back. The scizor hit the ground, "whoa" I said getting excited.

The trainer hummed angrily and threw out his next pokemon, "go Lucy, use aura sphere", garchomp dug underground avoiding the attack and rushed towards the lucario. Garchomp came out of the ground and sliced the lucario from bottom to top and it fell back fainting.

I stood there in amazement of what I've become friends with, this extremely fast, powerful and emotional dragon was starting to grow on me.

"arrrggg, go Lucifer" he sent out his last pokemon, Lucifer was his garchomp and now it was Garchomp v.s Garchomp.

She lunged towards lucifer and used dragon claw, though lucifer dodged and countered with the same move, sending her flying back to my feet. She tried getting to her feet, but lucifer closed in for another attack.

I screamed at lucifer "no, STOP!" I jumped in front of my garchomp protecting her as I took the blow. As I was hit I flew backwards crashing in the ground.

"Lucifer return" the trainer commanded. My garchomp got up and ran towards me, "garr" she cried, trying to wake me. I felt like hell after I got hit, my vision fuzzy as I saw my garchomp rocking me back and forth. The trainer soon approached us.

"i'm sorry, are you hurt" the trainer said lending a hand. "GARRRCHOMP" she yelled in a raging roar. As she lifted her talon to strike the trainer down, "wait...garchomp" I said softly. She froze and turned towards me, kneeling to help me up.

I struggled to get up, and when I did I fell towards her. She quickly grabbed me and held me in her arms, I blacked out.

When I woke, I was in a small field right next to the water, with a garchomp sitting next to me as she was pouring her eyes out, looking like she just lost me too.

I reached out and rubbed her talon, "are you...alright" I struggled to speak, "gar" she growled softly and Apologetically looking down at me with a slight smile of relief.

She laid down next to me, staring at me with her beautiful gold eyes, putting her arms around me, I also wrapped my arms around her. "you were...incredible back there" I said in pain, she licked me in reply and growled softly.

I wiped her tears down, looking at her "your eyes are so beautiful" I said softly, she blushed and smiled back, I fell asleep from exhaustion. Garchomp never left my side.

I woke up several hours later. With garchomp still wrapped around me sound asleep, admiring her as she slept I slowly started to think about the way she acts.

the way she reacts when I'm in trouble, the way she blushes at the compliments I give her, I get the feeling she loves me. I admired her a little while longer.

"Garchomp? Are you awake" rubbing her on the arm. "yaaaawnnnn...Garrr" she growled blinking slowly and seductively, "heheh, I guess you are now" I said with a blush on my face, she pulled me in closer and delivered me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned red and my eyes widened.

I reacted without thinking and pulled her closer to kiss her on the snout. "i think...i love you". She smiled seductively and kissed me on the lips passionately. "gar" she growled as she hugged me closer.

My first kiss ever, from a pokemon, a Garchomp, and I couldn't ask for a better first kiss.

"i will protect you from now on, I don't want to see you get hurt", her expression gave me the feeling that she felt the same way, "Gar chomp" she said confidently as she hugged me closer.

After a few minutes I started to get hungry. "hmm, getting hungry" I said with a growling stomach, "gar gar" she said as she got up and jumped in the water, I took a few survival camps when I was younger, so I knew how to live in the wild.

I got up and started stacking wood to create a fire place, crafted my own little stand over the fire to cook on. I started to think about my parents, thinking how their doing without me, well dad would be fine and mum would be worried sick. But I like garchomp and I think we got something special.

Garchomp surprised me from behind, she had a dozen fish in her maw. "nice going garchomp, were not going hungry any time soon" I laughed. She smiled and dropped the fish.

After a moment of preparations, we were enjoying the taste of our cooked fish, the sky was grey, it was about 6:30. we sat looking at the fire.

"hey garchomp, do you have a family?" I said finishing my fish, she paused and started to tear up. "gar" she nodded negatively with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", she got up and walked away.

She sat on the waters edge, I couldn't stand seeing her like this, I walked over to her and sat next to her. I held her close, "it's ok, let it all out" I said as she cried on my shoulder, "gar" she cried over and over hugging me close.

I rubbed her back to calm her down, several minutes went by and she stopped crying. "are you ok" I said hugging her tightly, "i'm...sorry for you're loss", I almost started to cry myself.

She pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes, her eyes sparkling in the moon light. She then reached over and kissed me pushing her mouth against mine, I enjoyed every bit of it, but couldn't help but feel the emotions of her.

We had something really special as we shared a very passionate and emotional kiss under the view of the great white moon over the deep blue sea.

After we finished kissing we laid back, she sat there wiping her eyes. "sorry I ruined dinner" I said looking at her, she smiled back and yawned. We fell asleep soon after.

I woke up with the view of my love looking over the water, "morning garchomp" I said rubbing my eyes, she turned towards me and smiled. She didn't look upset any more.

"what's on your mind", she growled again and jumped in the water. "whoa, some warning next time" I said as water washed over me.

She swam up to me and tugged on my leg, "you want m-me to join you" I said blushing lightly, "garrr" she nodded. "ok i'll just get ready", I took my shirt off and stripped down to my boxers.

I joined her in the water and sat behind her, washing her down and massaging her back. "feeling better" I asked, she let out a happy growl waging her tail from side to side in the water.

After several minutes washing her down I finished, "ok garchomp, all clean" I said getting out of the water. She growled and pulled me back in the water, it scared me at first "garchomp, what are you doing" I yelled splashing about in the water.

She held me back and started to lick my back, "i guess you want to repay me" I stated, she chuckled and continued.

After she finished cleaning me she released me. I turned towards her and looked at her with a smile, she put her mouth in the water and filled it up, she shot the water out at my face with extreme pressure.

"what the hell" dazed from the power of the blast, when I opened my eyes she licked my face clean. "...thanks" I said a little angry, but she looked at me with those gold eyes.

she reached over and kissed me on the cheek, "i love you too garchomp" I said calming down and kissing her back, I got up and sat on the edge of the field with my feet in the water.

I was looking across at garchomp who was floating in the water with her eyes closed, "she looks so calm, she got really broken down when I mentioned family" I whispered under my breath.

I was laying there with my eyes closed relaxing in the shade, garchomp slowly and quietly swam over to me, making sure I couldn't hear her. I heard her get out of the water, crawling on top of me as I looked up at her.

She got the jump on me and pinned me down, staring into my eyes seductively. "garchomp, what's got..." before I could finish she kissed me, slipping her tongue in as she did so.

I was aroused by the feeling of her tongue in my mouth and put my hands around her head, I slipped in my tongue as we exchanged saliva. She pulled her head back leaving a trail of saliva between our mouths.

"oh garchomp" I said breathing heavily, "chom" she panted as she went in to kiss me again. It was great, my flaccid member was becoming hardened. She stopped kissing me and shuffled down my body, starting to tug at my boxers with her talons.

"w-w-wait garchomp, I'm not sure", she looked at my nervous expression and stopped. She rolled to the side and sat next to me. I sat up next to her, she looked embarrassed and disappointed. "I'm sorry garchomp, I've never done it before" I said while holding her talon, "gar" she growled looking down.

I put my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, she cheered up and wrapped her arms around as well. I just relaxed in her arms feeling sorry, but I was scared since I've never done it with someone before, let alone a pokemon.

It started to rain so garchomp swept me up and took me to a cave, the cave was deep and took time to reach the end. She put me down and raced off out of the cave, I had no idea where she went. Sitting down in the pitch black scared to death, thinking some tyranitar would come eat me.

I saw garchomp rushing back with logs of wood in her talons. "i was wondering where you went" I smiled helping her set up the fire place.

We sat silently around the fire as it burned, I looked across to garchomp to see she was staring at me, with a lustful look. "i know what you're thinking" I said blushing, she slid over closer "garrrr" she growled with a seductive tone.

"I'm not sure" I said flinching at her movements, "garrr" she said in a sexy tone sliding closer. "g-garchomp, n-no" I said in fear. She slid over one last time so she was right next to me and putting a talon around me.

"garrr" she growled, kissing me in the ear and sending shivers down my spine. I reacted harshly and pushed her away, she fell to the ground and hit her head.

"i- i'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you" I panicked. She looked at me with a tear running down her face, "no, don't cry please, I didn't mean it". I leaned over to help her but she ignored my offer and stood up tall.

She tackled me to the ground and looked into my eyes with anger, growling with tears running off her face and onto mine. "i didn't mean it, please" I said with fear. She dug one of her talons in my shoulder, I ignored the pain as I tried to calm her.

"please calm down" I said wiping her tears away, she sniffled and dug out her talon. "i really didn't mean to hurt you, I love you", she slowly let me go and walked off to the fire.

Now I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how females felt. I was clueless, She sat in front of the fire dragging her talon along the ground.

"garchomp, are you alright". She glanced back at me for a moment, I could see her crying. I started to break inside, what have I done?, I had to cheer her up.

I walked over to her and sat down, grabbing her dragging talon, "sorry, I just overreacted" she gave a sorry look and growled apologetically, she started licking my punctured shoulder, "i don't blame you for it" I said as I put my hand on her head.

And then It hit me, "you must be on heat", she nodded with a growl. "no wonder your so...eager" I said to her with a smile, she slightly blushed and started to pur. "i'm flattered you chose me, I'm also a bit scared". She put a talon around to reassure me.

I thought that if I don't mate with her soon, she will turn into more than just an angry dragon and I'll get more than just a punctured shoulder. I had to make a decision.

"if it makes you happy" I stuttered, her eyes widened at my words, "i will do it...for you", she smiled at me and rubbed my back with her talon. "try not to get carried away, please" I said looking at the fearsome dragon that was soon to be my mate.

"garrr" she growled softly and hugging me close. At this point I was second guessing my decision as she laid me down, she then tugged at my belt and looked at me with a worried stare, "alright, I'm ready" I said to her holding her talon.

I undid my belt for her and she pulled my pants down, noticing my semi-erected member in my boxers, she stroked it with her talon, she pulled my boxers down and crawled on top of me.

She kissed me while my member was poking at her stomach, wrapping her tongue around mine and wrapping her talons under my arms and around my shoulders pulling herself up my body.

my member was poking at the top of her slit as she continued to kiss me. She pulled away and looked at me to make sure I was ready, "i love you garchomp" I said and she licked me on the face, pulling herself up and lowering her slit on my hardened member.

I moaned in the feeling I've never felt before, garchomp also growling in the feeling. She lowered herself further and growled as I hit something, "what's this, I've hit something" I said looking at her.

"garr" she said with her eyes closed tightly and she forced herself down on my member hard, breaking the barrier. "g-gar c-chomp" she moaned loudly with a tear running down her face and a trickle of blood running down my member.

"are you ok" I said worried, she slowly nodded and continued to thrust slowly, I put my hands around her and kissed her, we moaned in each others mouths as she enjoyed the feeling of my member in her passage.

"harder garchomp" I yelled, as she sped up her thrusting. "garrr" she moaned in my mouth as I gripped her nice soft behind. I tried my hardest to thrust up into her to increase her pleasure.

She got carried away and started to thrust viscously, as she cut into my shoulders and started biting at my neck. I ignored the pain as I was in too much pleasure and I was getting close.

"i'm close garchomp" I moaned as she started to thrust harder and harder, blood flowing on to the ground as my shoulders were cut severely. I started to cry in pain and in pleasure, thrusting faster into her.

"i cant hold it any more" I shouted and released my hot juices into her passage, "garrrr" she roared in pleasure of feeling a hot sensation in her passage. Shooting strings of hot spunk into her.

We sat there for awhile looking at each other, "wow, that wasn't so bad after all" I said as we sat there breathing hard and heavily at each other. She smiled and let out a purr of satisfaction, reaching down to kiss me, I realised the small pool of blood around my head.

In a flash I felt it, screaming out in pain from the damage of her talons, she freaked out and pinned me down. She started covering my mouth with hers muffling the screams trying to calm me down. Realising what she had done she goes in a panic.

"gar, gar" she cried out, looking at her options. She put her talons back in my wounds to apply pressure, "ahhh, garchomp that hurts" I yelled. She pulled them out quickly, "gar" she said looking for other ways to help. Truth was, there wasn't much she could do.

She realised that my member was still in her, she quickly gets an idea in her head. She hopped off my member and placed her tongue on it. She ran her tongue up the underside of my member, I was in a lot of pain and holding my neck as it was bleeding.

She suckled on the top of my member and sucked hard, I felt a little relief. She noticed this and put her whole mouth over my member and sucked as hard as she could, while pulling out and pushing in. my pain was slowly being taken over by pleasure as I moaned aloud from the feeling of her slimy tongue rub along the underside of my rock-hard member.

She kept going forcing herself to stay on my member as she breathed heavily from her nostrils. I was in so much pleasure I forgot the pain in minutes. She pulled away, opening her mouth to get air. "keep going" I moaned, she held her mouth tight on my member as I was getting close.

My member was reaching the back of her throat, "i cant hold it" I moaned in pleasure as she sucked, she moaned while sucking and the vibrations of her moan set me off. I released what juices I could, she swallowed all of it and let out a growl, she looked at me as the pain came back to me.

"arrrr, thanks garchomp" I said in pain but was trying to ignore it, I didn't want her to freak out again so I hid the pain, "gar" she growled at me with worry and heavy breaths. "i feel better, trust me" I said struggling to sit up, I felt horrible pain sitting up with blood running down my back.

"your pretty rough" I laughed as I held my neck, "gah" she growled with apology as she was getting a bit teary. "don't worry, I wont leave you", she went to hug me and stopped, instead she kissed me and tilted her head on my bloody shoulder.

"i know you didn't mean to hurt me" I said as I tilted my head on hers. She growled and moved behind me, she wrapped her talons around me and pulled me back to lick the wounds.

"ahh that hurts" I gasped as she continued to lick the cuts, cleaning the blood off my shoulders, I felt pain as she licked my wounds but letting her do so cause I felt bad about before when I pushed her over.

She finished cleaning the cuts and sat next to me, "thank you garchomp" I said wiping some blood off her jaw, she smiled and growled seductively, "heh, I had a good time too, i'll never forget this" I said to her passionately.

I laid down next to the fire and she soon followed, laying down with her head on my chest. I put my arm around her forgetting about the pain, she gazed into the fire, "didn't I tell you not to get carried away?". She turned over and put a talon around me, "gar" she growled peacefully as she fell asleep on my chest.

I stroked her head "i must have done good" I said as I soon fell asleep with her.

Several hours later I woke up from the sound of wood being dropped, I saw garchomp trying to keep the fire alive. I soon got up and went to help her, "how are you feeling" I said grabbing a piece of wood, she growled with a pleased tone. The fire soon restoring to its former state, my shoulders still leaking with blood.

"i don't feel so good, garchomp" I said feeling light headed, she quickly rushed to my aid as I fell forwards, "Garrr" she growled catching me in her arms, "garchomp I think I need a doctor". She held me in her arms and started running out of the cave.

She ran with incredible speed, getting me to town as fast as she could, I was lucky to have such a garchomp, though she caused these injuries. A few minutes of running and we reached town, I could see the people staring as garchomp held me in her arms. "over there" I pointed out to the hospital.

she smashed through the door and roared, everybody looking at us in the awkward after silence, I was still bleeding and the blood ran down garchomp's arm. Quickly acquainted by doctors and they took us into a room. Putting me under before they started to stitch my shoulders up.

the last thing I saw was a worried and beautiful garchomp.


	2. (The Hospital)

This is my DISCLAIMER AND LEGAL STUFF, I do not own pokemon, I own this story and all of it's characters, most of all. DON'T read this if your UNDERAGE. Lemon warning. Also some cursing.

The Warms Eyes of a Garchomp (The Hospital)

I woke up several hours later, my shoulders were stitched and bandaged. I looked around to see garchomp laying on the couch, with one leg up over the back and the other on the ground, staring out the window to the night sky, not realising that I was awake. She looked like she was happy.

"hey garchomp" I called out quietly, she got up without a second to waste and walked towards me, "are you alright", "garrr" she growled calmly as she put a talon on my hand. "as long as you're here, I'm fine" I said patting her head, she licked me and smiled. "you did a good job back there, that roar almost scared me" I laughed, she winked at me while smiling.

The doctor soon walked in, "oh you're awake", I nodded in reply "thanks for the stitch up doc". "i need to call your parents" the doc said, "uhhhh that might cause problems", "why" doc replied. "i ran away from home, please...don't call them" I pleaded, "garrr" garchomp roared at him with a deathly look. "uhhhh, i-i'll make an exception" the doc said scurrying out of the room.

"nice garchomp, you handled that well" I said holding her talon, she reached over and kissed me, "i hope we don't have to stay here too long" I said depressingly. "garr" she tugged at my shirt and pointed towards the window, "feeling naughty are you" I said laughing at her suggestion.

she growled at me with lust in her eyes, "heh, we probably wont be able to have 'fun' for awhile", she growled and nodded negatively, rubbing her talon across my pelvis area. "so you are feeling naughty" I said with surprise, "garrrr" she growled seductively. "we cant do it here" I said as she was looking into my eyes.

She then sat down on the couch and went back to the same position she was in before, staring lustfully at me and rubbing the side of her slit with her talon, "garchomp, you're such a tease, what if a doctor walks in" I said blushing.

Garchomp didn't care, she just wanted to mate. I had to get up and stop her, so I got up and walked over to her, I sat down in between her legs and laid my head back onto her chest, looking up at her with a smile. She looked down and wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her jaw on my head. "i love you garchomp", she purred and nipped at my ear.

I was laying there in her arms when the doctor came in, "what do you want doc?", "you have lost a lot of blood from the injuries, it will take some time for you to recover, we recommend you rest in bed".

"ok doc, as soon as garchomp lets me go", garchomp giving him another deathly stare as he replied, "v-very well".

After the doctor left I removed garchomp's talons from me, "come on garchomp, the doc said bed" pulling her to the bed, the bed was small but we managed. As we laid down on the bed pressed up together, staring at each other.

"garchomp, I've never had a friend like you", "chomp" she said looking at me lustfully, "heheh, do you think the doctors will mind" I said nervously.

"maybe we should lock the door?", "gahh" she quietly moaned. "it might get loud, what if they hear us" I said blushing, she looked at me with a devious smile and kissed me, "it's not illegal but people think it's wrong" I said to her.

She gave a shrug like she didn't care and growled at me with a sexy tone, "i love you a lot, and I want you" I said passionately and kissed her, she growled with excitement as I got up and locked the door.

I stripped myself of the hospital clothes and she laid out on the bed, I crawled on top of her and looked at her for a moment, "now listen, don't hurt..." she cut me off with a kiss and I pressed into her kiss lovingly.

While our mouths were occupied I reached down and rubbed a finger against her slit, she growled and moaned in my mouth, I slid my finger in her passage and wriggled it around her walls, she gasped in pleasure and my semi-erected member poked at her abdomen.

I slipped in a second finger trusting them slowly into her, "gahhh" she moaned in my ear and wrapping her talons around me. I took my fingers out and grasped my hard member and positioned it into her passage, thrusting into her slowly, she growled and dug her talons into my back as she moaned into my mouth, I was getting aroused by all the moaning and started to thrust harder.

She started to thrust upwards to pleasure herself, we started to get a good rhythm going until we heard knocking on the door. "a-are you alright, do you need anything" the outsider said, garchomp roared at the door in reply.

I started to thrust viscously into her and she growled loudly as she knew what was going to happen, we were thrusting together until I couldn't hold it any more, the person at the door continued to knock "what's happening, do you need help".

I released myself into her and she roared out in pleasure, digging her claws further into my back as I filled her passage up. "gahhh" she growled as she pulled me closer to kiss me, we sat there panting and sweating on each other.

"you...couldn't...help...yourself...could you" I said in heated breaths, she took her talons out of my back and panted heavily, "garrr" she growled lustfully as if she wanted more, "you want to go again" I said with widened eyes. "garr" she growled seductively into my ear.

I slipped out my member for a moment, letting out the juice built up inside before I put my member back in, feeling blood run off my back "gar" she growled apologetically, "its alright, if your going to hurt me, this is the place to do it" I said making a joke.

She grinned and kissed me on the cheek, I started to thrust my already wet member into her as she stroked my bleeding back softly. her cold talons felt nice on my back, besides the two deep wounds on my back and the stitches in my shoulders failing. I guess I should of listened when the doctor said 'rest'.

I started to thrust harder and faster, garchomp moaning the way she does. As I'm thrusting I feel a sharp pain in my shoulders, "g-garchomp wait!" I said in pain, she looked at me with a worried and wanting look "gah".

"my shoulders are killing me, I cant do it any more" I said pleading to her to understand, she growled and released me. I slipped my member out and laid down next to her, she rolled off and sat back down on the couch.

Garchomp looked very annoyed that I didn't finish what I started.

I felt my stitches, they were splitting open. I looked over to garchomp who was leaking white juice on the couch as she was stroking her slit. "i'm sorry garchomp, next time we can do it as much as you want, I promise" I said trying to cheer her up, and it worked as she growled at me with a big grin.

I was probably going to regret those words, thinking I wasn't going to have much skin left afterwards. I now needed the doctor to stitch up my back as well as fix some stitches in my shoulders.

Garchomp was still masturbating on the couch with her forearm rubbing against her slit. But then and there I realised garchomp has never had an orgasm, I felt horrible as I could see she needed to get it off.

As she whimpered trying to get a good sensation out of it, I could see the torture in her eyes. Even though my shoulders we're hell, I had to do something and I couldn't watch any longer.

I walked over to her, "now I know why" I said to her as I wiped my hand against her slit. She moaned and pulled me closer and licked my face in happiness at my choice to help her, "ok ok" I said as I pulled away from her.

She spread her legs open so I could get a better look. "you ready?" I said shuffling up closer to her, she nodded and spread her slit open with her talons.

I shoved two fingers in to start with and moved them around in her hole. She moaned in pleasure of this feeling, but it wasn't enough so I slid my whole hand in and slowly pushed in and out, she moaned louder and gave a lusty expression.

I started to thrust harder and faster and she gave out these little hot breaths every time I pushed in, "is that good enough, garchomp?" I said looking up at her, she had her head back and her eyes closed.

I could tell I was getting close and so I made a fist, thrusting in and out of her. She gave a roar of pleasure as she reached her peak. I went faster and harder, pleasuring her as much as I could.

Her tail was thrashing against my belly as she was loving every second of it, "getting closer?" I asked and she let out a quick nod and moaned "gahhh", I was doing my hardest and my shoulder was starting to bleed again, she opened her mouth wide and rolled her tongue out as she growled.

"Gaaaaaarrrrrrr" she let out with a huge roar and juice came gushing out all over, on my hand, the couch and the floor. She reached her talons out and pulled my head closer to her soaking slit, I pulled my tongue out and pressed it against her slit, taking in as much of her juice as I could. There was a lot of juice and it tasted sweet and bitter but relatively good.

She sat there panting heavily with her tongue out and I pushed my face in even more. I slid my tongue in even further into her passage, she moaned and shivered in pleasure as her juice was being drained by my tongue.

I finished cleaning her slit and got up, my hand covered in her lovely hot juice. I put my hand under her nose, she got a whiff of it and opened her eyes, she licked my arm tasting her own fluid.

She put my hand in her mouth and sucked the juice off, she growled happily at me as if she liked the taste, I sat on the couch and in her arms. She looked at me with a smile and kissed me, the taste of her juice still in my mouth but I didn't mind as it tasted alright.

"you feel better now" I said kissing her back, she let out a big growl of happiness, finally glad that she got her orgasm out of her system. I sat there happily in her arms, listening to her heart beat.

"i'm sure the whole hospital heard you" I said chuckling, she gave out a sigh of relief as she tilted her head back and fell asleep, "i love you, garchomp" I said as I placed my head on her shoulder, staring across the room.

I thought about her for awhile, thanking Arceus for the beautiful creature he gifted upon me. How I was going to explain this to the doctor I did not know, I wanted to leave my life behind for garchomp. as long as I was with garchomp, I couldn't be more happy, my life was complete. I soon dosed off thinking about her.

I started to wake sometime later, getting up and looking at garchomp who was already awake, she looked back at me with her beautiful golden eyes with a stare of love and satisfaction.

A knock came from the door, "are you still alive in there?" doc said. I got up from garchomp and slipped my clothes back on, I unlocked the door "hey doc, I might need some replacement stitches" I laughed.

"are you insane! What happened" he said moving me back towards the bed. "i just had a little accident", "a little accident, it looks like you went bungee jumping" he said laying me back on the bed.

I was getting annoyed by him pushing me, "just stitch me up doc". He pulled out the necessary tools and stitched me up, it hurt but thinking back at how it all happened, I smiled.

"try not to rip these ones out" the doc said after he finished several minutes later. Garchomp soon got up and stroked my back with her talon, "that feels good" I said peacefully to her while I reached out to her other talon, "i've called your parents" the doctor said while leaving the room.

I freaked, "my parents! Oh no garchomp if my parents see you..." I started to think of all the things that could happen, my parents would go nuts if they saw her, they could try to get rid of her or garchomp could hit them, what if they found out about us. "what am I going to do" I said to garchomp.

She completely ignored me and sat on my back, my body between her legs as she massaged my back and there was no escaping garchomp's hold, she had me pinned and trying to calm me down.

It made me freak more "garchomp please get off" I said angrily, she growled at me and continued massaging away, "garchomp they're going to be here any minute" I pleaded, but she did not budge as I was on my stomach at the mercy of garchomp.

She reached over to my ear and growled calmly in it, her tone was soothing and calmed me down in minutes. Once I was calm, garchomp gave me enough room to roll over on my back. "alright garchomp i'll stay, just don't hurt my parents", she nodded and stretched herself out on top of me.

"if my parents walk in I'm a goner", she smiled as if she was enjoyed watching me freak. She soon reached in and kissed me.

"Parker, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING", I looked over garchomp to see who it was and oh shit it was dad. Garchomp rolled off me, not intimidated by his presence. "what the fuck is that and why was it on top of you" he said dropping his briefcase on the floor.

"nice to see you too dad" I said shaking as I knew I was in trouble. "you run away from home, gone for days and now you're in hospital, and for what...some fucking pokemon" dad said walking over to me, "hey, she's not some pokemon. She saved my life" I said.

Now my dad was one of those kinds of people that thought humans ruled above all, he was abusive, racist and most of all, an ass hole.

"don't give me that bullshit, this fucking thing". He started to swear walking over to garchomp, but garchomp did not make eye contact, "this ugly piece of shit saved your life" dad yelled, garchomp using all her willpower to not strike him down. "STOP, dad please, enough of you insults", he stared at me for a moment.

"i'll do what I fucking want" he yelled, "please calm down dear" mum said walking in the door. "oh Parker, are you ok" mum came running towards me, "no I'm not ok, that prick right there is abusing my pokemon" I yelled without thinking, dad soon turned to me and hit me upside the face.

Garchomp did not like this as she let out a powerful roar and walked up to my farther. Looking down at him with a death stare, my farther also looking at her with a similar stare. "no, I will not have it" I said getting up from my bed and pushing my dad away from her.

"you've never been there for me before so why are you here now" I yelled looking into his eyes, "well, because your my son" he replied. "you never think of anyone but yourself, you're a selfish son of a bitch"

"you stay the hell away from us" I said looking at my farther, "...fine, when you find yourself in a shit storm don't come crawling to me" he said walking away, "i wont need to" I said to him as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

My mother stood there in shock "Parker...", I looked at her for a moment I could see how relieved she was to find me safe. "i thought I lost you" she said, "no mum, garchomp saved my life" I said smiling up at garchomp.

Garchomp was still a bit angered by my farther, but she soon licked my face. "you two must really care for each other" my mother said watching us hug. "she's my best friend, we've been through a lot", I said blushing slightly. "gar" she growled hugging me tighter, "why did you run away from home?" mother asked, "because you wouldn't let me have a pokemon of my own...and also becau...".

"how did you even end up in this hospital" mother said pushing with more questions, I paused for a moment trying to make up a story "w-we were uhh...training", garchomp nodding in agreement, my mother believed it for a moment, walking over to sit on the couch. "w-what is t-that" she said pointing.

Oh shit, she was pointing to the stain on the couch, I forgot to clean it up after garchomp had her orgasm. "I-its...a couch" I said trying to think of something to say. My mother noticed garchomp blushing and me struggling to speak. She soon got the idea.

"oh god, no!" the expression on her face full of disgust, "you didn't" she said stumbling back. Garchomp blushed even more from embarrassment, I just nervously started speaking my mind "it's not like you haven't done it before".

"but Parker, you...her, she's a pokemon for god sakes". "i don't care, we love each other and that's all that matters" I yelled with my eyes closed.

"well..." mother soon left the room, I could hear her throwing up in the next room. I looked up to garchomp who was still blushing from embarrassment, I kissed her on the cheek "don't worry garchomp, I thought we had fun", she smiled and held me close.

Mother soon walked back in "come on parker, we're leaving" she demanded. "i'm not leaving garchomp", I said as I held garchomp tighter. "you will do what I say, I'm your mother". I could feel garchomp shaking in fear of losing me.

"i don't care who you are, I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!" I shouted as loud as I could. My mother paused for a moment and left the room without saying anything, garchomp breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at me, "i'm not leaving you, you're too important to me" I said almost crying. I had to choose family or friend...i chose friend

Garchomp then wrapped me in her arms and kissed me. We sat down on the couch holding each others hands/talons, "garrr" she growled quietly looking into my eyes, "i love you too garchomp".

She pulled me back on her chest and laid down, holding me tight and not letting go, I embraced this feeling and relaxed in her tight grasp. We fell asleep completely forgetting what just happened in these last few minutes.

Several hours later I woke up from the morning sun shine on my face, garchomp's arms were resting on top of me, I moved them to get up but she quickly snapped back and held me tightly again as she woke up.

"hey garchomp, it's just me" I said slowly moving my hand against her arm. She soon released me and sat up, I realised there was something on the bed, it was a pokeball and a note. I got up and walked to the bed, picking up the note and reading it.

The note said, _"parker, I saw you sleeping with your pokemon and I don't think i''ve ever seen you so happy before, I'm heading back home but leaving you with a credit card and a pokeball. Use that credit card wisely, I will put an average sum in it every week, and that pokeball is for your pokemon, so you can be with it at all times. I love you parker and I'm sorry...your just like your brother. from mum"_.

"thanks mum" I said softly with a smile, I looked at garchomp and she looked pretty happy too. "i'm glad it worked out" I said as I sat back down next to garchomp, "this is for you" I said showing her the pokeball, she smiled and growled happily.

"well garchomp, how about we leave this place. That fire probably needs restoring", she took my hand and we walked out of the room. Walking to the exit "hey parker, we're do you think you're going. You're supposed to rest" doc said running towards us. "doc...do you really want to get in garchomp's way" I said smiling, "uhhhh n-no" doc said looking down.

"thanks for everything doc, I might see you later", "wait what? You better not pull out those stitches" doc said looking back up. "see ya doc" I said walking out of the hospital with garchomp.

"ahhhh well garchomp, what do you want to do" I said enjoying the fresh air, "gar" she growled and smiled down at me, "how about we..." I was cut off by a kiss from garchomp. She swept me up and ran out of town.

Our next destination...well I think you know.


	3. (The Emotions And Regret)

This is my DISCLAIMER AND LEGAL STUFF, I do not own pokemon, I own this story and all of it's characters, most of all. DON'T read this if your UNDERAGE. Lemon warning. And some cursing

The Warm Eyes of a Garchomp (The Emotions and Regret)

we arrived at our little cave, and garchomp put me down. "alright garchomp, how about we go for a swim" I said looking at the beautiful clear water, "chomp" she growled in agreement and walked over to the water.

Garchomp walked in the water and laid down, I stripped myself down to my boxers and joined her. "i'm sorry my parents didn't approve of you" I said floating in the deep water, "garrr" she growled, floating on her back next to me.

"i'm happy when I'm with you garchomp, you give me confidence and meaning in life. I just want you to know that", "gah" she growled again. "i want to be with you forever, your the best thing ever to happen to me. I'm glad we met".

"garrr" she looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes, she swam over to me and put her arms around my neck. we kissed passionately, gently floating in the water.

"i love you garchomp" I said looking into her beautiful golden eyes that she has, She smiled and pulled me towards land. We sat down on the waters edge and talked, "now garchomp I've been thinking, what if we took the pokemon league challenge".

Her eyes widened and she turned towards me, "i know it's a lot to ask of you, but I feel like we can do it". She gave me a sorry stare and got up, "garchomp? What is it" I said as she was walking to the cave, she didn't even reply and I felt confused.

I sat there for awhile, thinking about what I said that made garchomp so sad. I thought she would have been fine with taking the league challenge, maybe it has something to do with her past. The one she lost.

I got up, put my clothes back on and went in the cave. I reached the end to find a fire and a crying garchomp sitting next to it. "garchomp...i didn't mean to make you sad" I said sitting down next to her.

She looked away from me and continued to cry, "it's about the one you lost isn't it". She nodded in reply still looking away. "was this someone a trainer?" I asked rubbing her back, "gar" she cried and nodded.

"did you try the challenge before", she looked at me with tears still rolling down her face "c-c-chomp", "...i'm sorry".

She growled at me and pushed me down on my back "garrr", she was just letting out all of her emotions, she walked over to the wall and scraped her claw against it. She roared and paced back and forth. She was going out of control.

"whoa whoa whoa, garchomp calm down" I said getting back to my feet, "garrr" she growled and stepped towards me, "look...i don't know what happened, but I cant change it. I have no idea what you went through in the past..."

I walked forwards and gave her a hug "but now you have me, and I wont leave your side".

"...gah" she growled softly and wrapped her arms around me slowly. "i cant change your past...but maybe I can create a better future, for you...for us". I could feel her tears rolling down my back as she cried in apology.

"gahhh", "its alright..." I said hugging her tighter and moving my hand across her back. "i'm here for you", she pulled away from me and smiled "garrr". "i didn't think dragons were the emotional type" I said wiping her tears away.

"g-gar" she growled and started licking me upside the face, "hahaha garchomp, stop that" I laughed. "garrr" she growled and released me from her embrace, "you feeling better now" I asked holding her talon.

She nodded and kissed me on the cheek, "well that's good, it hurts me to see you like that" I said, she took my hand and we sat down in front of the fire. "garrr" she growled staring into the fire, "you make a good fire" I said putting my arm around her.

"you know, if you don't forget the ones you lost...then they're never really gone". She looked at me with widened eyes, "i lost my older brother Daniel when I was 7. he died saving his pokemon from dangerous weather conditions. That's the reason my family doesn't like pokemon and wouldn't let me have one..." I started to tear up a little, the thought of my brother gone was horrible.

"...i haven't spoken about that in ten years, I try to forget about it but...", garchomp hugged me as I cried, "g-garr" she growled quietly, stroking my back with her talon. "...but I've got to be strong...for him and for me".

"he's always inspired me to become a great trainer, he always said _never give up on your dreams, become the trainer you want to be._" garchomp started to listen intently, "mum said I had to be 10 before I could own a pokemon, but when Daniel died that all changed."

"mum didn't want me to go through the same thing, but Daniel always wanted to see me become a trainer. I was so angry when he passed away, angry because my inspiration was gone". "The last thing I heard from daniel was..._parker can you believe it, I got all eight gym badges. I'm going to challenge the pokemon league and become the worlds most powerful trainer."_

"...chomp" she growled apologetically, "...it's alright garchomp...it feels good to share my feelings with someone". She hugged me tight and rested her head on my shoulder, "garrr" she growled feeling sorry, "garchomp...your my new inspiration, you've given me everything that I need to become that great trainer daniel spoke of".

Garchomp licked my face and purred. We sat there for some time, looking into fire. "...how about we go for a walk" I mentioned, she nodded and we got up, we walked out of the cave and it started to rain. "figures...", I looked over to garchomp and she chuckled.

We didn't let rain stop us, as we walked on and on we heard arguing. "stop fighting and WORK TOGETHER" a trainer yelled as we looked to the forest, his pokemon were fighting a couple of wild nidoking and nidoqueen. His blaziken and typhlosion were fighting with each other while holding off the wild pokemon.

"damn it, stop it guys" the trainer yelled as his pokemon swapped punches, his pokemon soon fainted each other and the wild pokemon went after him. He would get torn to shreds, we had to do something.

"Garchomp dragon claw!" I ordered and she quickly rushed towards the nido's, taking out the nidoking with a claw to the back of his head, the nidoqueen soon pleaded to garchomp and dragged the nidoking away from her.

I ran over to the trainer and helped him, "you alright?" I said lending a hand, "t-thanks, if you didn't show..." he said breathing heavily and sighing with relief. He got up and ran to his pokemon, "you guys, why do you hate each other so much" he said placing his hands on their heads.

"nice work garchomp, you did good" I said smiling at her, "thanks you two, you saved me. Uhhh sorry...my name's regret, regret solace" he said walking up to us and greeting us.

"parker, and it was no trouble, your pokemon what was wrong with them", "urrgg, they always fight, it annoys me that I cant rely on them. But their my best friends and I cant just get rid of them" he said returning his pokemon.

"how am I supposed to get home now...". I looked at garchomp and she nodded, "stay with us for the night, I don't think this rains gonna stop any time soon" I said. "...really, is that alright with you", "well...that's if you don't mind camping in a cave".

"no its cool, thanks parker". So me, garchomp and this new friend regret went back to the cave and set up camp. "the fire's still going" I laughed and sat down next to it. "so this is where you live?" regret said looking around, "well I used to live with my parents...but that changed when I met garchomp".

"how did you two meet" regret said sitting down, "well she saved my life, kinda like when she saved you, though I was just a person, not a trainer. After she saved my life I followed her to her home here, we became friends and then..." I looked at garchomp and smiled.

"wow, so you didn't even have to catch her, she just accepted you?" he said, "yeah, I'm so lucky to have her", garchomp blushed and smiled at me. "so how old are you parker?" regret said, "well I'm 18, and not much of a trainer, my parents were very strict".

"that must have been horrible" he said, "it wasn't too bad, I researched a lot about pokemon, and played a lot of Devil May Cry" I said in a happy tone as that really was my favourite game. "never heard of it" he replied. My mood dropped at his words.

one of his pokeballs rolled along the ground, "looks like blaze wants out" he said picking up the ball, "may i" he said looking at us. Me and garchomp nodded and he let out his pokemon. His pokemon came out of its ball and stretched out itself.

His blaziken sat next to regret and hugged him close, "blaze" it cried as it pleaded for apology. "blaze, I could have died back there, if it wasn't for these two I would be gone" he said angrily pulling her away from him. It looked down and turned away, walking over to the wall and smashing her head against it.

"man...you should go over there and apologise" I said feeling sorry for his pokemon. "why?, she failed in that battle back there" he said crossing his arms, "well she's obviously sorry, you cant let her suffer like that" I explained.

"hmmm" he grumbled and got up, he walked over to his pokemon and calmed it down. "hey...it's alright, I didn't mean to make you upset" he said as he rubbed her shoulders. "blaze...blaziken" it cried in apology as her tears fell on the ground, "please its fine, you two just gotta work on your team skills".

Garchomp soon sat down next to me and stared lustfully, "...not now" I whispered to her as i kissed her on the cheek. "garrr" she chuckled and put her talon around me.

Regret's blaziken soon calmed down and they sat back sown in front of the fire. "blaze, meet parker and garchomp" regret said with his arm around blaze. "blaze" she growled happily with her eyes still watered, "it's nice to meet you blaze".

"i'll show you something cool" regret said as he went through his backpack and pulled out some sort of device, "this is a pokemon translator, if I turn this on. Then we can understand our pokemon", I heard about them before but never actually saw them.

"do you want me to turn it on?" regret said looking worried, "well I don't see why not" I said looking at garchomp as she smiled. "alright!" regret said with excitement as he turned on the device.

"well blaze, say something" regret said looking at his pokemon. "...hello" blaze spoke. "whoa, that is cool" I looked at garchomp, she stared at me for a moment before opening her mouth to say something, "...gar" she growled.

"whaaa...does it not work on dragons or something" I said looking over to regret. "it should work, hmmmm" regret said looking down, "its alright...i don't need a translator to know what garchomp's saying" I said looking up at garchomp.

"hey blaze, can I let demon out" regret said looking at blaze, "only if he behaves, I don't want him coming out here and pissing me off" blaze said crossing her arms in anger. Regret soon let out his typhlosion, demon.

"uhhhh I feel like shit" demon said as he was released and fell to the ground. "demon, this is parker and garchomp" regret said. "so what" demon growled with his face in the dirt, "well these two saved my life, when you were too busy punching blaze, to defeat the enemy" regret said angrily.

"ohhhh sorry, if blaze stayed out of my bloody way I could have taken them" demon growled sitting up against the wall. "its not my fault she's a weak little bitch" he growled again. "don't talk to your sister like that" regret said, "fuck you demon" blaze shouted.

"go to hell slut" demon growled, "how dare you call me that you bastard" blaze shouted. "i wish you were never born" demon yelled, "guys would you please stop fighting" regret shouted trying to get them to listen. "i'll take you on right now ass hole" blaze screamed at the top of her voice. I sat there in silence with my head down, getting a bit of a headache.

"SHUT UP!", "you're in my cave, and I wont allow such ignorance. Now shut the hell up before I throw you out in the rain!". We all looked at garchomp, she was breathing heavily and angrily. I was scared at first, I've never heard garchomp speak english before...and her voice is pretty much how I pictured it, just like her growls.

Everybody sat down in silence, and I looked at garchomp who had her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. I put my hand on garchomp's back and moved it up and down, she calmed down soon and opened her eyes, she looked at me and stared with a slight smile of relief.

"well regret, why did you become a trainer" I said braking the silence, "...my dad has been lost for several years, no one knew where he went, most people say he's...dead" regret looked up and continued, "he was mountain climbing one day when a group of aggron attacked, his fellow climbers left him for dead and told the town he died".

"but one day I got this egg, and a note. It said _take care of this pokemon son, let it remind you of the strength of our family. Arceus is on your side_" and the egg. It was demon here".

"though demon is not really making the best example of family, are you" regret said almost tearing up. "...i'm sorry master..." demon growled innocently. "when the times right, we'll take on the pokemon league...what about you, will you take the pokemon league?".

"..." I looked down at his words, garchomp didn't want to, but I did. I sat there for awhile as thoughts rushed through my head. "...he will one day" garchomp said. I looked up at garchomp in surprise, she had a straight confident face, but I could see the smile in her eyes. I felt really happy that garchomp considered it, but what changed her mind.

"hmmm, I hope one day we can have a battle" regret said, "heheh i'll hold you to it" I laughed, we sat around the fire and talked for awhile. Eventually regret decided it was time to sleep and he dosed off, his pokemon soon followed and fell asleep. It was just me and garchomp keeping the fire alive.

"so...you would really take on the league again?" I said looking at garchomp. "...when I think of my old trainer, I get broken down. And battling trainers reminds me of him" she put her talon on my face and continued, "but when you told me about your brother, it made me feel bad about turning you down...i just need time to settle, ok" she said calmly and apologetic. "...i'll wait as long as you want me to" I smiled at her and reached in to kiss her.

We shared a kiss in the light of the fires flames, we laid down in front of the fire together with garchomp's arms wrapped around my stomach, "i so want to mate with you right now" she whispered in my ear as we laid there.

"i want to mate with you too, but I guess you'll have to wait until we're alone" I whispered back rubbing her arms. "you shouldn't keep a wanting dragon waiting, they get...viscous" she whispered again as she reached a talon down to stroke my pelvis area.

"i think I found that out when we first did it, you practically ripped my arms off" I said reaching down to her talon. "but it was worth it, was it not?" she growled seductively, "it was the best time of my life, and the most painful" I replied as I grabbed her talon that was stroking my sheathed member. "well when mating with a dragon, getting injured is almost inevitable" garchomp growled.

"well...i think its kind of hot when you bite me while we have sex" I said looking up at her. She just blushed slightly and replied "sometimes I cant help myself".

I looked back at the fire, regret and his pokemon sleeping in the background. "...i love you garchomp", she hugged me tighter "i love you too, a lot". "so parker, what's it like to finally understand what pokemon say" she said. "i've always knew what you were saying, well at least I think I did" I said looking up at her.

"yeah...you pretty much got most of what I was saying" she growled happily. "we don't have to, but if you want...we could get ourselves one of these translators" I said. "parker...you understand me pretty well either way. It's up to you if you want one" she growled.

"one day, we'll get one" I said as I looked back at the fire. "goodnight, parker" she growled as she fell asleep, "goodnight garchomp" I said as I joined her in the dream world.

I woke from the sound of arguing from outside, I looked up at garchomp to find her still sleeping peacefully, so was regret. I didn't want an angry garchomp in the morning so I carefully removed garchomps talons, took the pokemon translator and sneaked my way outside.

I found blaze and demon fighting just outside the cave, "hey...keep it down, you don't want to wake garchomp from her sleep" I said quietly looking at both of them. "this son of a bitch is talking trash about my skill" blaze growled angrily. "look...i don't know you two all that well, but if you don't stop fighting then...".

"then what?" demon growled, "then regret might just release you into the wild", "...no, he cant do that...we're his friends" blaze said scared and innocent. "yeah, for once she's right, we're his friends" demon growled, "are you sure, I think he would rather have friends that are kind to each other, then ones that bash each other until they faint,...just think about it" I said, confident in my words.

"now...stop arguing, when regret wakes up...try greeting him together. You don't have to like each other, but try to calm yourselves when your around each other". I walked away, hoping my words would sink in their thick skulls.

I got back in the cave and placed the translator back in its original position, grabbing some more wood to restore the fire. "that should do it" I said as I placed a few pieces, "...you need this" regret said as he threw me a lighter. "thanks...i didn't know you where awake" I said as I started lighting the fire.

"thanks for letting us stay here tonight, my pokemon should be...wait, my pokemon" he said as he jumped up, "relax, their outside talking" I said. "...talking? You mean fighting right" he said as he looked down. "no, I think there just talking", he looked to the entrance of the cave with a worried stare.

A moment later his pokemon returned and hugged him as to say sorry, "well you guys just put me in a great mood" he said as he hugged them back. I heard garchomp yawning, I looked over to see her wide awake and blinking seductively at me.

I blushed slightly and smiled back, "well parker, I better get home. Thank you so much...for everything..." he smiled and walked up to me, "...here, I want you to have this" he said as he gave me a strange necklace. I took a long look at it, it had a very rough texture and it was heavy. It had a strange whirl like carving in the centre of the stone.

"this was my fathers, I want you to have it. I'll be happy to know it went to someone worthy" he said with a smile. "worthy...but i'm no trainer" I said looking up at him, "you saved my life, if it was someone else...then they might of walked right by...". I thought about what he said about his father and it made sense to me. "you mean like your father...".

"yes, you have a good soul. My father would agree with me. If someone like you was there for him, then he might have been with me here and now". "...thanks regret, i'll make sure to keep in touch".

"thank you parker and you too garchomp, until we meet again" he said as he shook my hand and walked off waving goodbye. Regret seemed like a nice person, his pokemon had a few problems but I think I helped them, it felt good saving someone's life. Regret was gone and the cave was all quiet.

I soon felt a claw rest itself on my shoulder, "garrrr" garchomp growled. "well...their gone" I said feeling a little depressed. "garrr" she growled again and picked me up, turning me around to face her. She delivered a kiss and smiled at me, "...i still remember what you said to me last night" I laughed, cheering up instantly I hugged her.

She purred happily and hugged me tighter and tighter. "so...still feel like it?", she blushed and smiled at me, "...g-garrr" she chuckled and nodded. We went and sat down next to the fire, looking into each others eyes and holding her talons in my hands.

"the warmth of your eyes...its so beautiful" I said passionately, "chomp" she growled as she slowly wrapped her talons around my head and pushed in for a kiss. As we we're kissing, garchomp tackled me to the ground. We continued kissing as our tongues wrapped around each other.

"your the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on" I said stroking the back of her neck. She growled in a sexy tone and got up, walking over to the wall and putting her talons on it.

She put her tail up and wagged her rear side to side, "y-you devious dragon" I laughed and blushed as I got up and walked over to her, she looked back and growled lustfully at me. I grinned and undid my belt, pulling down my pants.

I slipped in my member in her rear hole. It felt amazing. "gahhh" she moaned and looked back at me with a seductive stare, "a-alright then", I started to thrust harder and faster, putting my hands on her hips as she dug her talons in the wall.

"garrr" she roared and arched her back as I reached around her waist and rubbed her slit while awkwardly hugging her tail with my neck and shoulder, "g-garchomp...y-you feel so good" I moaned while thrusting my fingers into her passage.

"g-garrr" she moaned in reply and dug her claws further into the wall, I was thrusting as hard as I could with my hands and my member.

From pleasure, garchomp's legs failed her and she fell to the ground leaving huge claw marks in the wall and throwing me to the side, forcing my member out of her. "owww...that hurt" I said breathing heavily, my member throbbing and pulsing with want, "gah" she pleaded with apology, crawling over to me.

I looked up at her and she smiled deviously, she ran her tongue up my wanting member while keeping eye contact, "ahhh arceus yes" I moaned as she sucked me off. She soon stopped and turned around. she got on her talons and knees, lifting her tail up again.

I got up and walked over to her, I slid my member back in and hugged her tail. she dug her talons in the ground, "c-chomp" she growled in pleasure, flicking her head up and rolling her tongue out, "ahhhh garchomp, this is good" I yelled in pleasure.

"i'm getting close garchomp" I said thrusting faster, "g-g-garrr" she moaned getting rocked back and forth, with one final hard thrust I let out my juice into her. "gahhhh" she roared in pleasure as she was filled from behind.

I stood there with my member still in her, hugging her tail, sweating and panting. "w...w...wow g-garchomp, that was...", "garrrr" she moaned with her mouth open, also sweating and panting with her tongue out.

After releasing a few bursts of spunk, I slowly pulled out my member and juice poured out of her rear hole. Garchomp fell flat on the ground, I soon fell on my back next to her, "gahh..." she growled and passed out, "that was great..." I laughed and passed out as well.

I woke up several hours later with garchomp's face pressed up against mine, "heheh...hello garchomp". She smiled and purred happily, we wrapped our arms around each other and kissed passionately.

"so what are we going to do now" I sighed with happiness, "garrr" garchomp sighed also in happiness. "...are you hungry?" I said looking over to her, "gahhh" she nodded and growled with excitement. "well good, I know a nice place I can take you..." I said getting up.

I helped her up and we went out for food.

Garchomp was the best thing ever to happen to me, I've had a great experience with her so far, she was kind, powerful, fast, beautiful and more importantly my pokemon. I always wondered what her previous trainer was like...

my journey with garchomp would never end.


End file.
